The Lion and the Dragon
by gemmabrooks93
Summary: Jamie Lannister meets a young woman, who goes by the name of sarlah Tarthen. They become close friends over the weeks to come. They Unintentionally fall in love, but events that follow seem certain to keep them apart. Sarlah can not escape her past, and must be true to herself. Jamie knows their love is forbidden, but he can't give up his one chance at true happiness.
1. chapter 1

Hi guys, I'd like to Apologise for my awful spelling and grammar. I'm dyslexic and have tried to run a spell check. But my tablet doesn't seem to want to cooperate I am trying my hardest to correct my spelling, its quite hard to do as it looks right to me even though its miles off, and is difficult to pick out my many ridiculous mistakes. So sorry in advance.*

Ser Jamie has returned to kings landing after winning the siege of Riverrun, to find it in clouds of black smoke, Tommen has died, along with many others. Cersie is less than welcoming and holds him partly responsible for her being taken prisoner by the high septum and marched through streets, and questions h,is ability to serve and protect her, as he is not skilled with a sword since the loss of his hand.

Ser Jamie must find a suitable teacher to train him in secret if he is to remain in his position in the kings guard and close to his sister.

Dure in his time at Riverrun he met with Brianne of Tarth, who arranged a meeting with a friend of hers on his return to kings landing, who would be able to restore him to his former glory.

Jamie made his way to the meeting point as instructed by Brianne on the outskirts of kings landing, away from judging eyes. He was not exited by the prospects of being bested, especially when his teacher bared the name of the house Tarthen. A peace keeping family known for their kindness and compassion.

How could a descendant of this family teach him to fight?

His mood darkened as he trudged down the winding cliff steps to the old training platform.

He found it empty, with no sign of his trainer. His annoyance grew.

He slumped against an old tree stump emerging from the cliff wall at the bottom of the stairs, closing his eyes and letting the sun warm his face.

A sudden voice startled him, not a voice he was at all expecting.

"Am i interrupting your sun bathing Ser Jamie?"

In front of him stood a young woman. He squinted at her through the sun light, though he could not see her properly.

"may i be of some assistance milady?" he asked, the irritation still clear in his voice.

What was a woman doing unescorted outside the city walls.

"Well, i was under the impression that you required a trainer my lord."

She stood, hands folded behind her back, waiting for him to stand and face her.

With this he got to feet, the confusion clear on his face.

Now that the sun was no longer in his eyes, he saw her properly.

Only a petite woman, as high as his shoulder, skin as fine as porcelain,

dark wisps of hair escaping her braids framed her face. Her eyes were deep pools of shimmering blue, almost familiar to him in some unsettling way.

He cleared his throat, as if to compose himself, and finally found his voice, besides, he had not come to admire.

"Yes, you understand correctly, did he send you? i do not like to be kept waiting.", he remarked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

" I'm afraid you may be waiting a while if it is a man you wish to see."

Her eyebrows raised with a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

He stared at her with disbelief, his mouth hung open and lost for words. She turned on her heels and slowly took a few paces before turning to face him again.

"You?! I'm supposed to train with you?"

He scoffs as he begins to pace.

"whats the matter king slayer, afraid to be beaten by a woman, again?" she says, almost mocking him.

"yes ,Brianne told me she had expected you to be faster, and that she was rather disappointed with your oh so legendary skills"

He laughed to himself, knowing that Brianne surely thought this was an amusing idea, how could she seriously expect him to learn anything from this woman, she was no match, her size alone was surely a disadvantage, not like Brianne, who had then strength and build that could take on many worthy man.

"i do not wish to offend you my lady, but i hardly think we are compatible, even with me having certain disadvantages, it would not be fair for me to swing a sword at you, and a sparring sword at that", he explained, clearly amused.

He began to walk off making his way to the stone steps, shaking his head with disbelief.

Before he took the first step, he was stopped in his tracks, as a knife stuck firmly in the rotten tree trunk in front of him. His ear burned, as if held under a flame. His blood trickled down his jaw line, dripping on to the pale stone floor at his feet.

He turned to see the young woman facing him, hands still folded behind her back, eyes unreadable, with a smug smile on her face.

" Now Ser Jamie, shall we get to your training? or would you like me to even up your ears?" She teased.

He was still holding the small cut on the top of his ear, eyes wide with shock.

"well... i suppose i could give it a go." He just about whispered.

Now he was curious, it was not often someone managed to take him by surprise.

He drew his sparring sword, and took position.

"ladies first" He jested, a grin growing on his face.

She moved closer, drawing her wooden sword,

"you shall try to land a blow, and i shall try to avoid and defend"

Her voice laced with authority.

Jamie smirked, how hard could it be.

He lunged towards her, only to find him self almost falling to the ground.

She was fast.

He took position again, swinging his sword at her, whilst she gracefully dodged every attack.

This went on for some time, until Jamie had to stop to catch his breath.

He Thudded to the floor, exhausted. The woman came to sit beside him, hardly a hair out of place.

"who... i... never got your name" he managed to say between breaths.

She smiled at him, amused at his state. "Sarlah"

"I thought you were of house Tarthen?" He'd finally steadied his breathing.

"I am" her face was blank.

"i wasn't aware the Tarthens had a daughter, it was thought that the last members of your house perished many years ago in the fire at their home?" he carefully watched her face, knowing this could be a sensitive subject.

"Everyone did, but i survived, my mother and father... died when i was still a small child, sickness took them, my aunt and uncle took me in as one of their own and raised me along side their own son. when i was 13, a fire had started in the lower quarters of the house, everyone was asleep in late hours of the night. They all perished, all except me."

Her face still unreadable, but her voice betrayed her, laced with pain.

Jamie decided it was wise to change the subject.

"So, who trained you? ware did you learn to do that?" he waves his arm towards the training area.

She looked at him, not knowing if she should trust the kingslayer with this information. she chewed her lip, thinking about her answer.

"After my family was gone, i travelled north on my own. on my second week of travelling, a group of men followed me. I wasn't strong enough to fight them off, i thought my time had finally come" Her expression was dark. "Until a man saved me, he slayed my attackers with ease. i begged him to train me."

Jamie stared at her, waiting for her to finish her tale, although to his irritation, that seemed to be it.

"So he was the one to train you, Who was he?" he questioned, like a child, impatient to know the outcome of their bedtime story.

Sarlah smiled at him, a strange look on her face.

"He was no one."

"i travelled with him, i trained, by the time i was 19, i decided i had to come home, i couldn't keep running from my past. I visited my family's close friends, trying to give them some closure on the events that happened 6 years earlier. I visited Tarth, that's how i came to know Brianne."

Jamie smiled at the thought of Brianne, he could see why these two would be friends. Redefining what it ment to be a lady. Briannes words echoed in his head, 'i am no Lady.' The thought made him chuckle.

He got to his feet and took position again, he beckoned her foward, sparring sword at the ready. She stepped forward to meet his challenge, a large grin painted on her face


	2. Chapter 2

Many weeks had past, Ser Jamie continued his training with Sarlah when he could, as Cersei sent him on many political missions and to battle with her many enemies. Over this time Jamie and Sarlah began to trust each other, and even became close friends.

They are at the training area.

"C'mon pretty boy, you'll have to do better than that!" Sarlah teased, as he lunged past her, falling to the ground again.

This was probably one of her traits that allowed Jamie and her to get on so well, she had a sense of humor that mirrored his own.

Jamie smiled at her, he thoroughly enjoyed her company, she was always a challenge to him, taking him by surprise when he least expected. She was always one step ahead.

"i hardly think this is fair, dear lady, as you appear to be well rested. Me on the other hand..." He waves his stump sarcastically in the air whilst propping him self up on his other arm.

"...i have been up until the small hours doing my queens bidding."

The resentment is clear in his voice.

" well my lord, in that case i shall take all pity on you, come on, that's enough torment for today." She walks over to Jamie to pull him to his feet.

"Anyway, i do believe you owe me a drink my lady, as i recall, you said 'it would be a gesture of good will upon my return to kings landing '." He mimics her voice, She pushes into him, causing him to take a few steps to steady his balance. They both laugh in unison.

"well as a lady of my word i suppose i better honour our agreement."

They make their way to Sarlah's home on the outskirts of the city, Both aware that Cersei has them followed ware ever they go. Jamie enjoys being in the confines of Sarlah's home, it is the one place ware no eyes are watching him. He can relax here, and say what he wishes, knowing that it will not go any further than his walls of safety. Jamie smiles, and relishes the thought, the thought of being his true self, if only for a short time.

They both sit on the balcony, overlooking the vast ocean, drinking wine in comfortable silence for a while. Jamie catches a look on sarlah's face, he knows this look. She is thinking of something she wishes to ask him. she always has many questions about his life and past.

He looks at her, waiting for her to find her words.

"The rumors, of you and the queen..." she pauses, "about your close relationship, are they true?"

Jamie's inhales a sharp breath, the question he had been dreading, he is filled with shame and for some reason he cant explain, he feels guilt too.

"They used to be." he watches her face, hoping to gauge her reaction.

"But not for many years now. I loved her, or i thought i did, i have never loved any other woman, so i have no measure if it was true love, or the love a person may have for a twin, their other half so to speak."

Sarlah's face is not what he was expecting. Since the news of his sultry relationship with his sister had become common knowledge, he was often greeted with looks of disgust. He had come to accept it. But her face had the look of pity, and understanding, not something he was used to.

She was quite for a moment before she spoke again.

" It is quite sad really, that you have loved so little to not know if you truly love a person, or have not been truly loved by another."

Jamie looked at her with admiration, for she knew him for who he really was, as if she could see the pain within his sole. He was aware of a feeling he had not felt before, slowly spreading through his entire body, a feeling of warmth and safety, yet with a buzz of electric in his veins. His heart begin to race. Their eyes met, his feelings mirrored in those deep shimmering pools of blue.

They both looked away, embarrassed by the encounter, continuing to drink as the daylight faded. laughing and joking between them selves, they were both now quite drunk.

"soooo my lady, why is a woman of your...elegance," Jamie squinted, trying his hardest to pronounce his words correctly, but failed.

"unmarried, and of no children at your age may ask?"

Sarlah laughed, too drunk to take note of the insult of her age, even if she was in her mid to late twenties.

"i do not wissshhh to marry some pompous old lord who does not know the real me!" she pushed her nose up with her finger, causing Jamie to spit his drink everywhere with laughter.

"well how bout past loverrs then, must of had men show interest being as beautiful as you arrrr." He closed his eyes in attempt to steady himself.

"Ser Jamie Lannister! I'm surprised at you, asking about a ladies affairs."

She attempted a disappointed look, but only managed to pout before grinning.

"But if you must know, i have had 2 past lovers."

Jamie's mind went to darker places, he knows he shouldn't ask, but he's curious, curious about the life he's never experienced.

"And? ... how was it?"

He gleamed at her, knowing he should not of asked.

She fakes a gasp, and smacks him on the leg playfully.

"I shall not discuss these details with you Ser! That is for me to know, and me only!, besides, its late, and you've had far too much wine, you should go back to the keep before the Queen has her men retrieve you."

Her tone still mocking.

Jamie sighs, he knows Sarlah is right, but he does not want to leave.

He stands very slowly, keeping his balance and bows to her, before turning to leave.

As he leaves her home, he turns to the 2 men Cersei sent to follow him.

He whistles at them like you would a dog, and pats his leg.

"Cmon boys, don't wanna be late for supper!"


	3. chapter 3

Jamie has arrived at his chambers, still feeling the effects of too much wine. He crashes onto the bed whilst the room spins around him.

He awakes in the early hours, its getting light again outside and the morning sun creeps in. But that's not what woke him, he had the feeling of being watched. He sits up and scans the room, to find Cersei sitting at the bottom of his bed, her face like stone.

"My men tell me you have been with the Tarthen whore, at her home, drinking!" her voice filled with venom and accusation.

Jamie felt the back of his neck prickle with anger, how dare she accuse this woman? For Cersei was hardly one to talk.

"yes, we went for a drink, and.."

Before he could finish, Cersei cut him off.

"Did u sleep with her?! That poisonous little whore! How dare she think she can get her claws into my brother! you have other commitments!?" she almost shouts through gritted teeth.

Jamie once again swallows down his anger, bile rising in his throat.

If Cersei were to learn of his true feelings for this woman, then the consequences would be un- imaginable.

"Cersei! you are reading too much into this. She helps me train, so i can protect my queen! and yes, we often return to her home, to have a drink, and discuss my progress! or improvement! Nothing more!"

He lies smoothly to her, he can not risk Sarlah's safety.

Cersei paces back and forth, her hands knotted tightly in front of her.

She finally speaks.

"Fine, continue your training, but once you are done you have not to see her again! do i make my self clear?"

Jamie stares at her, he recognises the look in her eyes. she's planning something, this is far from over. Cersei does not just give in.

"of course my queen" he bows to her, and she walks away.

Jamie and Sarlah continue the with training, Jamie is improving with great speed. They increasingly enjoy each others company, often drinking together, sharing tales of their pasts. Both are aware of their feelings for the other, but neither have the courage to confess.

They are both sat on the balcony at Sarlah's home, enjoying another evening as they have many times before.

Jamie's mood is some what dull, though he has yet to explain why.

He sighs, "well i suppose its getting to that time for me leave once again." his face is glum.

"why are you so miserable? you leave here often and you always return." she does not understand his mood.

Jamie looks at her, a look of longing in his eyes.

"Cersei is sending me away to battle again, i shall be gone for some time."

Sarlah's breath hitches in her throat. Her face now mirrors his.

Her feelings for him were not intended. Forbidden even, yet she can do nothing in her power to stop it.

He stands to leave, at a loss for words. He makes his way down to the main door, when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

He turns to face Sarlah, tears threatening at the edge of her eyes.

He feels the tightening within his chest. He bends down to embrace her, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Neither want it to end.

Finally Jamie straightens, looking into her eyes. He leaves, neither saying a word to the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie trudges back to his tent, tired from a long day on the battlefield, he is filled with a strange sense of hope, as tomorrow he returns to kings landing, and he returns to he Sarlah. She has never been far from his thoughts. The weeks have been long since he last saw her.

He arrives at the red keep, to deliver his report to the queen. He enters her chambers. She doesn't even lift her gaze to look at him. she simply holds up one finger signaling him to wait, until she has finished with her papers.

Finally she stands, her eyes unforgiving.

"My queen, the siege was a success, and.."

She cuts him off.

"Success?" she sneers through bared teeth. "i would hardly call it a success, we lost half out forces, and it took far too long!"

Jamie looks at her in disbelief. He has suffered hardships and loss for this woman. She doesn't even seem to care.

"My queen, we encountered difficulties, but we overcome.."

"Spare me your excuses! Maybe i should find someone more suitable to command armies!"

He cant believe what he's hearing, he turns to leave, and walks away.

"Where do you think you are going? I haven't finished with you yet!" her anger fills every crevis in the room.

Jamie turns and bows to her before he continues to walk away.

"My queen, i am going for a walk, seen as though i am not fit for your presence." He shuts then door behind him. and makes his way out of the keep.

He hasn't thought about ware he is going, he just follows ware his feet take him. Before too long, he stands at the door of Sarlah's home.

He pauses for a minute, debating weather to knock. It is late after all. He doesn't even know if she will be pleased to see him.

He knocks. one of Sarlah's handmaidens answers, and explains that she is in her chambers. She escorts him through the house. He knocks on her chamber door, not even sure what he's going to say to her.

Sarlah answers, and stairs at the man stood at her door, her face filled with instant relief.

"Jamie i..."

Before she can continue he bends down and takes her face in his hands, and kisses her, with all the need in his body. She kisses him back, their need for each other becoming more apparent as their kiss deepens.

Hardly stopping for breath, their hands find each other skin, cloths coming away effortlessly, both lost in their passion. Jamie wraps his hands in her hair, pulling her as close to him as possible, he cant be without her now. She runs her hands over his back, taking in every detail, feeling the electric pulsing through her body.

They are lost in each other, and time no longer he's meaning.

"so this is what love feels like" he breaths.

The sunlight begins to peer thought the windows.

Sarlah and Jamie still wrapped in each others arms, wake as the sun rises.

They do not want their night to end.

Both look at each other, a small smile on their faces.

A knock on the chamber door means they must leave the safety of each others embrace.

Sarlah covers herself before answering the door, her hand maiden whispers something to her, and her face changes, now panic stricken.

she closes the door.

Jamie props him self in his elbows and looks at her im confusion.

Sarlah gathers herself.

"You need to leave, Cersei is on her way here." she half shouts at him, the distress clinging to her voice.

Jamie takes in a sharp breath, how could Cersie know already?

He quickly scrabbled to his feet and gathered his cloths to dress.

Sarlah disappears and return in her training cloths.

Their is a commotion within the house, Cersei and her men are here.

Jamie takes in Sarlah's appearance, "are we planning on fighting?"

She looks at him, with an almost guilt expression.

"Jamie theirs something i ment to tell you" her voice began to crack.

"I'm..."

Before she could finish the door is kicked open, and 20 soldiers fill the room, standing in front of the door way. Cersei emerges from the centre of them.

She sneers at Sarlah, and then looks coldly at Jamie.

"Jamie! step away from her!" his queen commands him.

"Cersie, she has done nothing wrong, your business is with me," he almost pleads.

"nothing wrong? you really are the stupidest Lannister!" she looks at Sarlah, her eyes full of hatred.

"did you not tell him who you really are?" she pretends to be confused.

Jamie glances between Cersei and Sarlah, he is truly lost. Sarlah gives him an apologetic look.

Cersei shakes with rage.

" Her name, is Serena Targaryen! The Tarthens were friends of her fathers! They took her in and hid her!"

she grins at Sarlah.

"ARREST HER!"

Jamie is in disbelief, he can do nothing but stare at the woman before him. Did she even love him? How could she, he was the reason her family were slaughtered.

The look in her eyes is not one he's seen before, like she was being cut in half, yet unable to scream.

Three soldiers advance towards Sarlah, swords drawn. Jamie is frozen to the spot, not able to take his eyes of her.

With ease she cuts them down, they were never a match for her.

She runs to the balcony, and gracefully balances on the railing, preparing to jump into the ocean below. she takes one last glance at Jamie, she has no idea what he thinks of her now.

Just as more soldiers get to her, she jumps, taking a long dive, into the dark waters.

Cersei orders her men to find the Targaryen girl at all costs.

Jamie is marched back to the keep and locked in his chambers. He still hasn't spoken a word.


	5. Chapter 5

Cersei enters Jamie's chambers, to question him on his knowledge of Sarlah's true heritage, and what event took place when he visited her home the night before. Sarlah has still not been found.

Cersei stares at Jamie, as he leans in the doorway of his balcony. Her face as hard a stone.

"The two of you were close, surely you knew who she really was?"

Her voice is bitter sweet, she wants information.

Jamie just looks at her with empty eyes, and shakes his head.

He really didn't.

She moved on to the matter that she really wanted to know.

"you spent the night with her, did you sleep with her?"

Jamie looked at her, his voice barley a whisper.

"no"

He couldn't tell her the truth, he knew the consequences would be severe.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He couldn't tell if she believed him.

"Good, putting our bloodline at risk with a Targaryen would be a betrayal of the highest level."

She turned on her heel and left him alone with his thoughts.

He stood at the door, staring out into the darkness for a long time.

Eventually he decided to go to bed, to try to put this day behind him.

As he dragged his feet along along the floor, he heard a soft thud behind him. He knew who it was.

He turned to see Sarlah stood in the balcony door way. Getting into the red keep unseen was no problem for someone of her skill.

They both stood still, like status, looking into each others eyes.

Finally Jamie broke the silence.

"Is it true?" his voice was horse.

She looked to the floor, "yes, its true"

He sighed, he could not deny his feelings for her.

"would you care to explain?"

Sarlah stared at him, stunned.

"My name is Serena Targaryen. My father was Daeron the second, Brother of Aerys the second, the mad king. After you killed the mad king, Robert Baratheon ordered the slaughter of my family. My Father Tried to keep me safe by giving me to the Tarthens. Years past and i was one of the few members of my family left alive. My cousins, Viserys and Daenerys were the only others i knew of, and that they were hidden far away.

Somebody knew of by existence, and that the Tarthens housed me.

The fire was set on purpose, it killed them all, it would of killed me, Except fire can not kill a true dragon.

The house burnt for hours, i escaped under the cover of night.

I trained with the faceless men. i Became one of them. But i could not forgive Robert for what he had done. I returned for vengeance. I made my plans, and took my time, i was patient and carefully. Then came the news he had after a hunting accident. I was angry that my revenge had been taken from me for some time. But i moved on, and carried on with my life as Sarlah Tarthen. No one questioned who i was.

Brianne sent me a raven, asking for help for a friend of hers, for Ser Jamie Lannister I replied that i wanted nothing to do with the kingslayer. She responded with your explanation to why you did what you did. I felt sympathy for you, I understood why, and i could not hold it against you.

Maybe you see now why i was understanding of your relationship with cersei, for my family tried to keep the bloodlines 'pure'."

Jamie stared at the floor, trying to take it all in.

He realised now where he had seen those blue eyes before, in the eyes of her uncle. He closed his eyes in attempt to arrange his thoughts.

They were silent for what seemed like an eternity.

Jamie finally broke the silence.

His voice still a whisper. "it doesn't matter, none of it matters anymore"

He took a step towards her, searching her eyes.

"Do you love me? Did you ever love me?"

Sarlah finally breathed, not realising she had been holding her breath.

She looked into his eyes, his intoxicating green eyes,

"Yes, i do. I never planned on loving you, but i do."

She felt her heart racing, what could they do? they were forbidden to be together.

Jamie moved closer to her, fear clear on his face, and with one swift move, he pulled her into his arms, and his face to hers. He kissed her, slowly at first, but he couldn't fight the passion surging within him. They were again lost in their own world, where no one else existed.

Some time passed, Sarlah broke their hold and dressed her self once more. Jamie lay on the bed, a strange little smile on his face, watching her every move with awe.

"so what do i call you anyway?" he never took his eyes of her.

She looked confused. "what do you mean?"

"well you have two names, Sarlah and Serena. which do i call you?"

The amusement was apparent on her face, although it wasn't something she had thought about.

"well, i can go by either, but you know me as Sarlah, so we can stick with that if you'd like?"

Jamie's face is thoughtful for a moment until he finally spoke.

"well in the light of recent events, and if ware going to continue being truthfully with each other, then i purpose you go with Serena."

She smiles at him, It was nice to be accepted for who she really was.

Jamie continued. "plus, i think Serena suits you. You look more like a Serena, than a Sarlah."

He winks at her.

"Fine then, Serena it is" She beams.

Her face saddens though. she knows she can not linger too long, or she risks both their lives.

Jamie climbs of the bed, to hold her in his arms once more, to feel her warmth, and her breath against his chest.

She looks deep into his eyes, her pain reflected back at her.

"i have to leave."

He closes his eyes, He cant bare to watch her go, but he must.

"Come back to me" he breathes, his voice barley audible

She kisses him, hating to say goodbye.

He watches her disappear into the darkness. She is gone once again, and he is alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena now takes refuge in the small town of Rosby. The Tarthens had many close friends here, many who blame the Lannister's for their deaths. One family is kind enough to offer Serena their home, as they are travelling to avoid the coming war and destruction.

Jamie meets with her when he can, escaping Cersei's Hired watchmen who attempt to follow his every move. Winter is making its way south.

He is currently at a camp , returning from battle, a short ride from where Serena resides.

Jamie steadily pours the sleeping liquid into the wine and presents it to the two shivering and disheartened watchmen outside his tent entrance.

"Gentlemen, its going to be another long cold night sat outside. It must be hard knowing I'm only a few feet away, getting a good nights rest in warmth and comfort." He teases as always, and hands them the wine.

"My apologies on behalf of our queen."

He winks at them.

The men exchange a knowing look, they wish to be anywhere but here.

The queen paid them well, but gold can not keep them warm.

As the sun sets, and another bitter winters night takes hold, the men become quite as the sleeping liquid takes effect. Jamie expertly leaves the camp as he has many times before. He rides to her, to his Serena. He finds himself unable to control the excitement he feels, or the grin that spreads across his face.

 **My dearest serina,**

 **I hope this message finds you, and finds you well.**

 **I have long since anticipated the day we would finally speak, although we have never had the privilege of meeting in person, i hope the day soon comes.**

 **I invite you to Dragonstone, as we have much to discuss.**

 **We always have been, and will be family, and we now need each other more than ever.**

 **I eagerly await to hear from you.**

 **Deanerys Targaryen.**

 **Mother of Dragons, Breaker of chains.**

Serena reads the message over and over again. This is what she had always wanted, to rejoin her true family, to feel like she belonged.

Her stomach Knott's as she awaits Jamie's arrival.

Jamie enters the house he has become quite familiar with, and makes his way to Serena. He opens the door to a large study, and their she is, he feels he can breath again, the world no longer matters when he looks into her eyes. They both meet each other with a deep kiss, as if they were declaring their love to the other for the first time. It does not seem to matter where they are, when they are together, they are home.

He takes her face in his hands, and studies every detail, like a man who has only ever known darkness, seeing a sunrise for the first time.

"The days have seemed like years." he closes his eyes and presses his for head against hers.

"Yet the time we have seems to pass so fast." She is filled with relief. He is safe, but the knotting in her stomach reminds her of the message, and knows she has to tell Jamie.

She reluctantly breaks their hold on each other, and retrieves the message from the table.

She looks at him, now fearful of his reaction, to a decision she has already made.

He looks at her, his face questioning.

"Whats this?"

She hands him the message.

"i received it 2 days ago." Her voice is quite, she watches him read, holding her breath.

He finally looks up to meet her watchful eyes.

"how does she know your here?"

"I'm not certain, i can only guess that the family who's house this is, sent her a raven." She hopes this is the case, if not, who else knows where she is.

Jamie stares at her, examining her face for the words she hasn't yet said.

"Wait, your not seriously thinking of going to her are you?"

Her eyes widen with disbelief, her mouth hangs open as she struggles for words.

"Jamie, she's the only family i have." Her voice is stern.

He tightly closes his eyes, shaking his head, as if to make sense of her words.

"You cant be serious! are you mad? so you go to her, then what?"

She cant believe what she's hearing.

"So i go to her, i listen to what she has to say, then I'll make a decision on what to do ne..."

Jamie cuts her off.

"A decision? you think you'll have a choice? do you think she's going to let the only other Targaryen that's left in the world just up and leave?!"

He half shouts, pacing frantically across the study, his hands knotted in his hair at the back of his head.

She narrows her eyes at him, and attempts to keep her voice level.

"From the things I've heard, she would make a better Queen that Cersei!"

Jamie stiffens, turning to look at her, He knows what this means. He knows he is already defeated.

"so you've already decided then, you do realise that if you do this, we will be enemies?" He barley manages to whisper.

She see's the pain in his eyes, the fire that was rising within her is now smoldering embers.

"Jamie, you sister is hunting me, because of my name. Look at the destruction she's caused, i can not support a queen like that. From what I've heard, Daenerys wants a better world, for everyone. If Cersei were in her position, with 3 dragons at her command, She would destroy anyone who opposed her, no matter how many innocents paid the price. Daenerys could of taken Kings landing anytime she wanted, but she hasn't, she wont make thousands of people pay for the crimes of a few."

Jamie is quiet, deep in thought.

"i can not abandon Cersei, she is my queen. Even if i don't agree with her, she is my sister. Tyrion has already sided against her. If i leave, she has no one." he pauses for a second, to steady his breathing.

"What happens to us now?"

Serena lets out a long breath,

"I will travel to Dragonstone, and hear what my cousin has to say.

As for us, i don't want to let you go, i need you."

Jamie's face relaxes slightly.

"I don't want to let you go either, what ever you do at Dragonstone, please, come back to me."

She walks to him, and takes his hands in hers. He is shaking. Guilt wells within her. She presses her lips to his, the tension between them melts away, and is replaced with burning desire. He pulls her body close to his, feeling her warmth with his hands. She begins to remove his armour, her fingers moving effortlessly. He never takes his hands off her, scared that if he does, he will lose her.

Their breathing is shallow, overcome with need for each other.

Jamie presses his lips to hers, savoring their softness against his, he lifts her, wrapping her legs around his waist, her face now level with his.

They are lost once again, no longer individuals, two half's of a beating heart.

Jamie is preparing to return to the camp, before his absence is noticed, the sky is still dark, he has been grateful for the long winters nights.

Serena is still fast asleep. He does not have the heart to wake her. As he sits at the end of the bed, he memorises her features, her eyes too big for her face, full red lips. He strokes his finger along her cheek, she turns her face into his touch, with a small smile appearing on her lips.

He fears this will be the last time he will see her.

He places a note under her hand, and turns to leave. He dare not look back, he knows if he does, he will never be able to leave her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, Thankyou Laura201112 for your kind comments. As for the criticism i have received, i apologise for my spelling, I am dyslexic, and trying extremely hard to correct it. My spell checker does not seem to want to work, so i am spending many hours attempting to improve.** **I hope any future readers find my spelling more bearable**

Serena is traveling to Dragonstone, her mood is glum. Although she has long since dreamed of the day she would reunite with her family, her last encounter with Jamie was bittersweet. He didn't even give her chance to say goodbye. Tears brim at the edge of her eyes. She wipes them away with the back of her glove, before removing the message that Jamie left, to read it again.

 **Serena,**

 **Im sorry that i leave you without saying goodbye, but i do not hace the strength. We have to part too often. Every time i watch you leave, the hole in my heart reappears, getting a little deeper.**

 **I hope Daenerys is everything you wish her to be, and that you find the belonging you desire.** **I just ask that you not forget about me, for you will never be far from my thoughts, and i do not have the words to even begin to tell you what you mean to me.**

 **We will meet again, i know this to be true.**

 **My heart belongs to you.**

 **Your Jamie.**

Serena feels the dull ache in her chest spreading, crushing her lungs.

She take a deep breath in attempt to contain it. She almost at Dragonstone, she can not show her weakness now.

As Serena is escorted up the long stone stairs, leading to the large keep at the top of the hill, she feels a strange sensation within her that she can not describe. She takes in the magnificent surroundings. The castle looks as though it has grown strait from the hard rock that it sits upon.

The two soldiers escorting her, lead her in to a large hall, with vast rock walls. At the other end is the staggering throne, shimmering as the su light seeping into the room, reflects off the smooth fragments.

Then she is alone, the soldiers have left without giving her any instruction. After waiting for some time, she sits on the steps of the raised throne platform. Finally footsteps approach.

A small man makes his way towards her, an apologetic look on his face.

She instantly recognises him as Tyrion. Jamie often spoke of him in fond childhood memories.

He bows to her, out of habit she suspects, she curtsies back in response. As he straightens, he finally sees her face now she stands in the light, and lets out a small gasp.

"I apologise my lady, but the resemblance between you and my queen is staggering. It appears that the histories of your family was not wrong.

She looks at him dumbstruck,

"My families history my lord?"

A small smile spreads across his face. A s different as they may be, she can see Jamie within his smile.

"Yes, it was said in the records of your family that all of the Targaryen women were very beautiful. They appear to be true, and I'm not a lord any more my lady, Just the queens hand.

Serena turns crimson, her eyes to the floor. She has never been good at taking compliments.

Tyrion continues to smile.

" where are my manners, My lady, my name is Ty..."

Serena interrupts him.

"Tyrion, yes i recognise you from the stories I've heard."

His face darkens.

"Ah yes, I'm not surprised you have heard tales of the murderous imp."

"No, i mean yes, I've heard them, but that's not how i recognise you. I know your brother, he spoke fondly of your childhoods." The ache in her chest threatens to take hold again.

Tyrion's face lightens, and the smile returns to his face.

"Jamie? He spoke fondly of me? are you sure we know the same man?

She smiles, pushing the ache back into its cage.

" yes, i believe so." she outstretches her hand. "Serena."

He takes her hand a plants a kiss on the back.

Tyrion clears his throat, bringing his self back to his original purpose.

He and Jamie are more alike than either will admit.

"Serena, i apologise on behalf of my Queen, she wanted to be here to greet you in person, she is eager to meet you. But she had Urgent business to attend to, She hopes she has not offended you, and hopes to return as soon as possible. Until such time, i am here to serve you my lady." He bows again.

"Please Tyrion, call me Serena, and do not bow to me, i am hardly noble." She offers him a warming smile.

Tyrion returns her smile.

"would you like me to show you to your chambers? im sure you may like some personal time after your long ride. Then perhaps afterwards i can take you on a tour of the grounds?"

"That would be lovely, thank you Tyrion."

She likes him already.

Tyrion is showing Serena around the grounds.

She is in awe of its rugged beauty, she has never seen a place like it.

A strange noise that she has not heard before travels on the wind, like an ancient whisper. She searches the skies, trying to spot the source.

Tyrion watches her, confused by her actions.

"Serena? is everything OK?" he glances to the sky.

"Cant you hear it? I've never heard anything like it." Her eyes still searching.

He listens, and hears only the wind. He has keen hearing, and the Dragons have a very distinct sound. He would know if they were approaching.

She turns, staring intently at the horizon.

"There!"

Tyrion follows her gaze, he sees nothing.

Seconds later the dragons make their appearance, with Daenerys riding the largest. They come to land on the cliff edge, the ground trembling as they do.

Serena walks towards them, her arm outstretched, with a look of bewilderment on her face.

Tyrion has witnessed the fear that the dragons bring to people many times before. Their natural instinct is to run, only when people spend a significant amount of time around them, do they begin to understand the creatures.

Serena reaches to touch the dragon before her.

"Serena! Don't!"

He fears for her, knowing this could end in her certain death. He has never seen anyone other than Daenerys touch them.

The dragon watches her, as it lowers its head to meet her hand.

She touches its snout, a huge smile of amazement on her face.

"Beautiful."

She feels an instant connection with the creature, something long forgotten awakening within.

She completely forgets about the dragon Queen, now standing next to her dragon.

Daenerys comes to stand beside her, with wide eyes. She too has never witnessed anyone within this proximity. She exchanges a knowing look with Tyrion as he comes to join them. Daenerys beams.

"well i have to say, you certainly have a way with them." She smiles at her cousin.

Serena breaks out of her trance, and turns to face her.

"I'm sorry, i just..." she looks back at the dragon, not finishing her sentence.

"I know, their amazing creatures. Its in our blood to love them." She wares a proud look.

"Serena, I've waited so long to meet you. come, we have much to discuss."

She nods, and follows her to the keep, Tyrion by his queens side.

Serena and Daenerys are in her private quarters. Tyrion earlier comment comes to her mind, they really do resemble each other. Many would presume they were sisters rather than cousins. Serena eyes are larger, but both are deep pools of the same sparkling blue. At first glance, the only way to tell the two apart would be their hair colour.

"Serena, I'm glad you could come, I've longed to meet you for many years."

She gives her a warm smile.

"I too have looked foward to meeting you. I have heard many great things about you, and the things you have achieved."

It is strange for her to be with a blood relative after so long.

The pair talk for many hours, telling each other of the lives they have led. Daenerys asks about her time in kings landing, and what she makes of the current Royal family. Serena tells her of Cersei's rule, and the horrors she commits to keep her crown.

Then comes the question Serena has being dreading.

"And what of the Kingslayer? Is he in support of his sister rule?"

Serena freezes. She can not lie to her. Daenerys notices her change of expression.

"Serena, you know the Lannister's. I know i have Tyrion, and what he has told me of his sister is terrible. But i wish to know your views, please."

She takes a deep breath.

"What he has told you of his sister is most likely the truth. She is ruthless, cruel, intelligent, sadistic. But as for Jamie..."

She takes another deep breath. Daenerys stares at her.

"I have to be honest, we met some time ago, and became friends. He told me the events leading up to your fathers murder, and his reasons to why he broke his oath. The king was... ill. He wanted to burn thousands of innocents with wildfire, he had become obsessed.

The other knights in his service would do nothing to prevent mass murder he planned. Jamie could not stand by, he had to do something, and he expected to pay for his actions with his life, But Robert Baratheon pardoned him."

Daenerys is quiet, processing the information.

"Do you believe he is telling the truth?"

Serena meets her gaze.

"I do, i trust him."

The dragon queen is silent, her face gives nothing away.

A few moments pass until she finally speaks.

"I understand his reasons for his treason, i would do the same if i were in that situation. But he was still my father, and i can not just simply forgive."

Serena is torn. How can she tell her that the man who murdered her father, is now the man that she is in love with. She decides to keep her feelings for Jamie to her self, until they know each other better and she is able to decide what is best to do.

She nods in agreement.

"I understand, I'm sure i would feel the same."

Daenerys changes the subject, sensing the tension between them.

"I've never seen my dragons approach anyone the way they did with you earlier, it was quite wondrous to watch."

Serena's face lights up.

"Their so much different than i had imagined. They are truly amazing creatures."

The Dragon queen beams.

"I'm glad you like them, most people run in fear at the sight of them. They seem to approve of you, prehaps tomorrow they might even let you ride them."

"I doubt that very much, besides i wouldnt know whare to begin."

Although the prospect has her exited for the day to come.


End file.
